Big Time Fever: Carlos & The Jennifers
by SpadePariah
Summary: (Carlos/ 2 Jennifers) The scene when the Jennifers make Carlos into the man they needed to replace Blonde Jennifer. Smut PWP.


**Big Time Fever: Carlos becomes a Jennifer**

_Carlos/Jennifers 2-3 _

The Jennifer's led Carlos to their apartment. As the curly haired Jennifer turn the lock and pushed the door in Carlos was still building up his confidence and 'Jennifer like' attitude. The girls glided through the door then when reaching a few feet passed the threshold stopped and turned gesturing for Carlos to do the same.

As he stepped in he started off well but stumbled over his feet falling flat on his face. The girls looked over the clumsy teen with embarrassment then picked him up and forced him into the bedroom.

"We'll start by dressing you to look the part," said the curly haired Jennifer.

"Then maybe you be able to act the part," the longhaired Jennifer concluded.

"How do I look ladies?" Carlos stood in front of the two with a cocky smirk that didn't fit the girls' liking. The expression on his face that reflected how much he cared about others opinions.

"No!" Both the girls' spat annoyed at the product. "A Jennifer doesn't look for others approval" started the curly hair Jen. "She has to approve others. Be more confident Carlos." the other Jennifer finished.

"I think I look good." He said smiling childishly.

"Okay what now." The two Jennifer's started to look at their options. "It's not like we can rise up his confidence, his ego maybe but …" the darker Burnett froze. "What?" She asked eagerly.

"There's one way we can get him to be more confident." The longhaired Jennifer said. Turning to look the band boy over curly haired Jennifer smirked and nodded in the other Jennifer's direction.

"What? … What is it?" Carlos confused and curious stood in front of the girls as they sized him up.

"He might need some double teamwork to get there." Curly haired Jennifer decided.

"I agree Jen but it might be too much for him we'd have to keep him up … you know make sure he stays large and in charge." The longhaired Jennifer mused twirling her sandy-bronzed locks.

"Girls what's the plan? I'm up for anything." an excited smile and professional optimism drove his outburst.

The Jennifer's made a subtle agreement and began making strides in Carlos' direction. The Latin boy shifted his attention nervously between the girls as the approached him. The curly haired Jen perched her fingers delicately on the boy's chest and lustfully ran them up and down the muscular slope. The longhaired Jennifer placed her palm on the Latino's abdomen, and then proceeded to push it down the dress pant covered leg that stood shaking under her touch.

"Wh-what's going on guys?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

Curly haired Jennifer popped the top button of the silk shirt and loosened the collar. "We're just going to help you find your inner Jennifer," she instructed while popping the second button.

"You see what we're looking for is the man behind the boy. Are you okay with that Carlos?" The longhaired Jennifer asked rhetorically. "You ever been with a girl Carlos?" Her hands now working open his belt.

The Latino shook his head nervously, trying to account for what was happening. "N-n-no I haven't" the last word exasperated by his sudden exhale.

"Told you he was a virgin." The longhaired Jennifer shot at the other girl with a triumphant smirk.

"Well we will have to take care of that won't we?" She replied then turned to Carlos "how does that sound?"

"Oh-Kay…" was his only response.

The girls shared a look of victory then pushed the young Latino on the bed. Carlos fell carelessly his arms sprawled out, his legs bucked and one knee propped up. He laid there his clothes partially falling off watching the two girls crawling lustfully up the bed. Carlos dropped the sunglasses from his hand and lay helpless to the sex driven girls. His fedora fell from his head of its own will as he lifted to see what the Jennifers next move would be.

The curly haired Jennifer slide her short shorts down her dark coco thighs while the long haired Jennifer pulled the strap of her sun dress from her shoulder. Carlos was taking in the sight shifting from one Jen to the other. Curly haired Jennifer pulled her shorts from her ankle and tossed them aside. She pulled her skirt above her waist and began to rub circles around herself.

Carlos' attention was set on the girl's exposed waistline. His heart beat a little faster looking at the deep brown folds between the Jennifer's legs. The young Latino shivered while he watched her fingers massage and stroke the tight lips.

Longhaired Jennifer dropped her dress letting it hang around her bust. Braless she was exposed immediately for Carlos' pleasure. Palming her self she stroked her pinkish nipples with her thumbs and let them hang loose once they had grown hard.

"You like them Carlos?" She asked giggly.

He nodded his mouth hung open in astonishment. "They're beautiful. " he blurted out childishly. The girls looked to each other and laughed softly. "Awe, he's so cute." They both admitted.

Curly haired Jennifer took Carlos' hand and pushed the unbuttoned sleeve up. "You wanna touch me Carlos?" Her skirt hyped up around her hips left her exposed. Seeing the excitement burn through his expression she took his finger in her mouth. "You have to get it wet first ok baby?"

She directed his masculine digits down to her tight opening. Then dragged his fingers up and down the crease. He gasped slowly as he made contact with the soft moist skin.

"Just like this?" He asked in almost a whisper. She released his wrist and smiled with delight. "Yeah just like that … you're doing good baby."

Carlos rubbed his fingers around the folds and then pushed his thumb pass the crease and swirled it around. The curly haired Jennifer bucked her waist into the Latino's thick digit and started to push back and forth against the tip.

The longhaired Jennifer crawled closer to the Latino her breasts begging to be touched she stole his right hand and brought it to her chest. He closed his palm on the soft skin and tenderly groped the roundness. His large hands enclosed the full form gently squeezing it arousing a thrill out of the brunette.

The Latino liked the feel of it and was taken by the stiff bud that clashed against he palm. He took the hard nub between his fingers gently pinching it and bringing about an elated squeal from the girl. Satisfied with the response he quickly did it again.

"Oh Carlos." She begged crawling closer pushing her tits to him. "You think you could to kiss one?" She nearly begged. "I want you to."

He looked at her as he lifted his head and pushed his lips to the bud. Watching her sigh with enjoyment he sucked it in and flicked it with his tongue. Noticing she like that even more he pulled it out with his teeth and carefully bit the pebble. She let out a lust filled groan and reached under the hem of her dress.

Carlos was painfully hard his erection tenting his boxers and his pre-cum spilling out rapidly. His fingers still sliding into the curly haired Jennifer and his mouth exploring long haired Jennifer's chest he was close already.

The girls began to undress the Latino again. Carlos laid back his head in the pillow as he held his climax back. Longhaired Jennifer started on unbuttoning his shirt while curly haired Jennifer star pulled the zipper to his fly. She let the pants hang open and she placed kissed around his waist as she pulled the elastic waistband from his body.

Curly haired Jennifer stuck her tongue inside whole she held his boxer briefs out. The slick wetted made strides around the trim bush and around the base of the massively thick member that ached from arousal. Carlos panted in thrill while she reached down his tight briefs to pull out the throbbing shaft.

Longhaired Jennifer sucked and lapped her tongue around his neck. Biting and nipping around his tender sensitive skin she palmed his exposed chest. Enjoying the tactile of muscle and the excited tremble that arose from the innocent Latino. When he felt manhood released a groan emerged from his chest.

"Be careful with that." Long haired Jennifer teased the other Jen "it's going to be really sensitive …" she pressed her lips to the young Latino's stealing his first kiss. "It's really sensitive baby?"

"I-mmmm pretty close." He groaned.

"Alright." Curly haired Jennifer warned. "Don't hold back just enjoy it." She gripped the mighty thick shaft and marveled at the girth. "Damn you're big Carlos." She complimented before kissing the wet head. "Just relax Carlos."

Longhaired Jennifer crawled down to meet the other Jen. The two girls licked each side of the dark auburn meat causing Carlos to buck his hips. He struggled not to leap off the bed when curly haired Jennifer wrapped her lips around the leaking head. Then he had to resist again when longhaired Jennifer sucked along the throbbing side.

"H-here. I-I-I'm-mmm…" attempting to cry out his warning he forgot how to speak. His aching erection blew his heavy cream flooding out over the thick member. The eruption extended frosting in the curly hair and against the pale cheeks of the girls.

Carlos laid flat on his back his shirt hanging open his pants down around his knees, panting and holding his eyes closed so tightly enjoying the pleasure that burned through him. Which didn't stop the two Jennifer's that were still going down on him he lay exhausted but yet still his manhood hardened and his hunger for the girls grew.

The longhaired Jennifer tongued his sack and sucked in his balls. She tickled them gently making Carlos swell an extra inch. Curly haired Jennifer viciously sucked and pulled the Latino's swelling meat perfectly. The motion of her mouth idling up his shaft began to relax and arouse him.

"You think he's ready?" Curly haired Jennifer asked.

"I think he is …" long haired Jen stated briefly looking over the Latino's condition. "I think he's more than ready."

Catching the Latino's attention he forced his head to lift from the bed letting his body lay sprawled out in display. Carlos' arms laid stretched out lifeless under the long silk sleeves his exposed golden chest raising repeatedly his firm Pecs almost producing a glow under the streaming sun light cast from the window. Just below his smooth abdomen was his proud standing member jutting out of the open fly and parted material of the dress pants. Carlos looked over the girls trying to find a clue as to what the next move would be. Only finding the devious smirks and wordless thoughts that the two shared hovering over him.

"W-what's that?" he asked regaining energy. Curly haired Jennifer nodded her head in the direction of Carlos' exposed form. The Longhaired Jennifer took the gesture as an order, immediately following suite. The girl's took control of the boy's sprawled out form settling herself around his waist. Carlos watched confused about the girls' intentions.

She covered his waist just above the open fly of his pants and shuffled her bare groin down to meet the large shaft. The throbbing auburn member alerted Carlos to the next move almost immediately. A sharp gasp escaped the boy's lips as the leaking head of his growing member was pushed between the warm folds and was squeezed tighter and tighter as the girl let her weight fall down the shaft.

The Jennifer griped her hands firmly on Carlos' shoulders and angled herself in his lap. The tight embrace around his member caused Carlos to tighten his muscles in his stature and drop his jaw in exasperated bliss. The excited expression locked up on his face in a tight scrunch as he trembled beneath the Jennifer's form.

"How's this Carlos?" the girl asked grinding her hips farther down the throbbing length. The Jennifer adjusted to a squatting position hovering over the boy's motionless body "Is this what you like?"

Carlos' eyes were shut tightly, his mouth stuck in an open grin all he could do was nod in response. Clearly too over run with ecstasy to answer, the Jennifer begin to bounce up and down on the sheathed erection that filled the tight space between her legs. As Carlos looked down at the sight; he watched as his wide caramel member disappeared into the sweet abyss. His arms spread across the surface of the mattress; his fists balling up the covers Carlos had never felt comfort to this extreme.

As the longhaired Jennifer slid up and down the auburn poll Carlos' stamina adjusted to the new exercise. She rode him in a slow pace lowering her body on to his until she was crouching over his bare chest. She captured his wrists and pinned him to the bed then forced herself down taking the wide member deep. Carlos lay trapped under the pale beauty letting himself fall to her ever will.

"Ohhh yeah-hhh." He groaned in a desperately pleased tone.

"That feel good baby?" She mused in a sultry voice.

"Yeah." Carlos replied on a sigh. "Don't stop. I'm all yours just don't stop."

His big shaft began to leak his pre cum against the soft lips making the Jennifer to grind harder into the Latino's lap. The change in her pace encouraged the young boy to take action. He pulled his hands away from the girls control and immediately took her by the waist. His golden hips rose from the bed in small lifts forcing himself deeper into the teasing folds.

The longhaired Jennifer squealed in surprise to Carlos' move. She stilled herself on his body pressing her palms to his chest as he plunged his length into her. Soon his hands found their way to her round cheeks where he gripped them firmly. As he began to pick up speed he reached for his pants sliding them down his legs and letting them sit around his ankles. His Carmel thighs lifted around the Jennifer's hips and the boy's round ass clenched as he began thrusting into her elating another squeal from the girl.

"Oh Carlos." The longhaired girl spat. "You're so big." The complement brought a devious smile to the Latino's face.

He lifted his back from the bed slightly to capture one of the pinkish nubs that bounced freely. The longhair Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in an embrace. Before Carlos noticed he was sitting up with the Jennifer in his lap writhing as he bit the hard nub.

The curly haired Jennifer sat back foundling her beasts and rubbing circles around her wet folds. She watched in amazement while the longhaired Jennifer quivered in the Latino's arms. His shirt hung open around his frame letting his bare honey colored chest sit on display. His smooth Carmel thighs pressed close into the other girl's pale skin while his pants pooled around his ankles.

Carlos looked at the girl beside him and then to the girl in his lap he rocked his hips a few more times then reached for the other Jennifer. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and worked off the pants from his legs. The curly haired Jennifer switched places with. The long haired girl and wrapped her arms around Carlos.

Pressing her breasts into his back as he relieved him self of the dress pants she kissed his neck getting his attention. The Latino turned to the coco colored girl taking her under his grip. She laid back on the bed spreading her legs to him.

As Carlos covered her bare body all that reminded on his was the opened collared shirt. A bit more eagerly he dove between the wide spread legs and plunged his thick member into the Jennifer's entrance. The curly haired Jennifer enthusiastically yelped as he filled her.

"Oh baby… oh yeah." The curly haired Jennifer sighed.

Carlos pushed his hips in for a couple long harsh strokes before he collapsed over her writhing form. His smooth slick body pressed against hers as he buried his length deep into her. He nipped and bit at her neck and took a couple of deep thrusts causing the Jennifer's legs to squeeze around his hips.

"Oh my god… oh my god." The girl squealed as the band boy's thrusts moved her and the bed in unison.

"Nguh oh baby."

"Is this good?" Carlos asked

"Yeah." She panted and groaned.

Carlos knelt up and gripped the Jennifer's thighs and began to pump himself at a brisk pace. As he began to sweat more Carlos pushed the shirt off his shoulders and removed himself from the sleeves. Once freed he crouched over the Jennifer again and pumped his throbbing member deep. The girl reached around his exposed back palming the muscular ridges. Her hands slid down to the curve of he round ass where they clamped around the form pulling the Latino closer.

"Pull my leg up." She whimpered.

"Huh?" Carlos panted back.

"Push my leg up." She repeated.

Carlos pushed her leg up and let it rest against his chest. The new position allowed him to go deeper he rocked forward and the Jennifer squealed just as his bronzed balls slapped against her cheeks.

"Nguh, it's so deep." He cried. "So Good."

The longhaired Jennifer marvelled at the boy's body his pronounced abs the cut v of his tan hips. She worked her fingers in her own folds as she watched the young boy take the other Jennifer. His round ass clenched each time he pushed forward and his body glistened as he worked the girl below.

Carlos lowered the girl's leg and she let her thighs close with his thick member trapped between. The tight space became tighter and she could feel the length throb inside her. He pushed in and shuttered as his member squeezed in. He groaned and gasped under the pressure.

"I'm about to cum." He announced in a husky voice.

The longhaired Jennifer moved over to Carlos' side as the other Jennifer sat up. Carlos was pushed back against the bed almost immediately after he pulled out. On the brink of his climax the girls were both lapping at the wide member. The gnawing itch built up in Carlos' lower abdomen then it spread to his tightening sack. His golden body writhed and tightened while the bliss burned up his member. For the second time that afternoon Carlos erupted, the thick white flood busted. The geyser splashed over his caramel chest, coating his rising pecs and deep auburn nipples. After the first explosion the second hit pouring more of the thick cream down the slope of his shaft. The girls both captured the warmth as it rushed down the base. When the Latino was coming down from his rush the Jennifers looked him over and shared a nod.

"You think he's ready?" asked the longhaired Jennifer.

"I think we've released the animal." The curly haired smirked.

Carlos looked up at the two Jennifers with a wide grin. The Latino pushed himself off the bed with his arms. Sitting up he reached for the fedora and pushed it back on his head. The girls watched as the boy stood searching for the sunglasses. As he bent over to pick up his shades his tan cheeks grabbed the attention of both Jennifers. Carlos put the glasses on and faced the Jennifers holding a model like pose.

"I've found the confidence." He teased.

Standing in front of the Jennifers with nothing on but the two accessories his golden body covered in a sheen of sweat Carlos had shown the girls what they needed to see.

"He's a Jennifer." The girls said to each other.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts comments or requests in the reviews below. **

**-Pariah**


End file.
